This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cancer disproportionately affects the citizens of West Virginia and Appalachia, as evidenced by health disparities in cervical, lung, head &neck, ovarian and breast cancers. The Mary Babb Randolph Cancer Center (MBRCC) was established at West Virginia University to address this problem. Toward that goal we will establish a cancer center that meets the criteria for NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center. In Phase I of our CoBRE funding the MBRCC coordinated cancer center membership and organization of programs, provided matching support for pilot projects, core facilities and lab/office space for new faculty hires. In addition, the CoBRE provided support for five junior faculty research projects, core facility infrastructure and matching funds for faculty recruitment. We successfully recruited 8 faculty members, mentoring 5 junior faculty to independent research project grant (RPG) funding, establishing two new core facilities and expanding the scope of a 3rd core facility. During Phase II we have sought to add depth to our basic science research programs with a long term goal of integrating basic research projects with translational research programs. During the coming year our specific aims include (a) continuation of our Administration Core, (b) support core facilities in Flow Cytometry, Bioinformatics, Imaging and Protein Purification and (c) support five junior faculty research projects and mentor these faculty members to independence. This CoBRE program will foster our long term goal of achieving NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center that serves the patient population of West Virginia and the surrounding Appalachian region.